1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for energy and mass exchange between gas and liquid, in particular relates to a gas-liquid exchanging method and device in a pipeline.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas-liquid exchange is a technology commonly and widely applied in the industries. There are many sorts of gas-liquid exchange devices, such as water film, dust catcher, humidifier, and so on. Nowadays, the mass exchange between gas and liquid is a wet dust removing technology that is the most commonly applied, and this technology is mainly applied for separating the dust from the gas, so as to purify the gas; heat exchanger is a device that is commonly applied for energy exchange between gas and liquid, so as to achieve the energy exchange between gas and liquid. However, there are some disadvantages over the traditional gas-liquid exchanging technology, such as huge energy consumption, too large size, complicated structure, etc.